


Glass Slippers

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [22]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Strange dreams?
Series: Lives!verse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Glass Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "Asagi and Mayura as the main characters in a fairy tale"

Nicol sighed, a little unsure why he'd gotten stuck as the very-literal pincushion being to used to help finish Mayura's dress. He didn't mind too terribly much except Mayura and Asagi were being wholly impossible about the entire thing. Perhaps, he supposed, that was how all princesses were, aside from Juri, who simply said she'd wear her guard uniform.

Nicol wondered what he had to wear. He'd find something somewhere in the castle...

"Nicol, can you see if I can get my glass slippers in a color other than clear?" Asagi asked him. He blinked.

"Um..."

"Why bother? You'll just kick them off and pretend to be in agony and insist on being carried--" Mayura's eyes went wide. "That is a devious plan, dear sister."

"Isn't it?" Asagi asked. "Absolutely so. Though it isn't like I need to catch the eye of any new princes."

Nicol wanted to comment that they were being relatively uncharitable in general and that he didn't think glass slippers even existed, but...

"Wake up," Miguel's voice was rough and pleasantly familiar.

Nicol winced. He'd been dreaming?

"Wake up and come to bed," Miguel continued. Nicol squeezed his eyes tight once before opening them - that's right, they'd been watching a fantasy movie... "Our orders are to get a good night's sleep - we have to attend that stupid charity ball tomorrow, after all."

Nicol groaned. And hoped glass slippers were purely fictional.


End file.
